The Flawless Mistake
by Angelic Ice Dragon
Summary: Prologue: Inu trys to make a wish on the now complte shicon juewel but it dosnt quite come out as pland. better summary inside. InuKag MirSan
1. Default Chapter

**The Flawless Mistake.**

Prologue: Before the fierce battle with Naraku and his minions the Inu gang had tried to find Kikio in order to put her soul at rest as Inu-Yasha had _finally_ made up his mind, but he still didn't tell anyone, as usual, they searched but they could not find the dead priestess any where, she seemed to have simply diapered. (Just so you know/ I suck at this summary stuff.) This story takes place just after the battle with the evil Naraku. The Inu-Yasha gang managed to defeat him, but not with out some injuries. They now have all of the shards of the Shicon Jewel as Naraku had the majority of the Shicon No Tamma. Now Inu-Yasha is going to make a wish that will send the gang on another journey. Along the way they will have some of the toughest battles that they have ever fought, but they must also over come some other obstacles that will be just as difficult. What will happen when they find a way to fix a certain mishap? I don't know but if I blabber on any longer I think you'll fall asleep so read to find out!

**The Flawless Mistake.**

**Chapter1: The Aftermath.**

After the fierce battle with Naraku the Inu gang are resting out side Naraku's castle. Sango was lying in the grass with Kilala beside her, purring as Sango petted her on the head. She had lost her brother in the battle. Naraku decided to distract her by removing the jewel shared in Kohacku's back, and now Kilala is trying to comfort her. She had put up a valiant fight, though she sustained some wounds to her back and side from Naraku for trying to save Kagome from his tentacles during the battles start.

Miroku sat on the ground under a near by tree starring at his hand. Because Naraku had been destroyed in the battle Miroku had lost his cursed wind tunnel that would have otherwise killed him, he was silently overjoyed at the fact it was gone. He to had a few injuries, such as a broken arm that Kagura had been nice enough to inflict on him, along with a few other wounds. However Kagome had taken care of all of his injuries, while adding a few of her own for gropping her in the process as well as a hard blow to the head from Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha sat in the tree above the monk starring at Naraku's smoldering castle, nursing his numerous wounds, he had gotten the worst out of the group with his arm shattered again and hung loosely by his side. Thousands of deep claw marks covered his body, though because he is a half demon they had already begun to heal. He was in deep thought about his future and what he was going to do now that Naraku was gone. Most of his thoughts landed on a certain human girl. (As if you didn't see that coming.)

Kagome was on the fare side of the tree with Koga who was sitting beside her while she put on a few bandages, he had come to help out with the battle. He was there to get revenge for his fallen pack members as well as protect 'his Kagome'. Kagome rapped the last of the bandages on Koga's legs after he had finished removing the shards from them, she was just glad that they had finally gotten rid of the monster that they knew as Naraku, AND collected the remaining jewel shards.

Shippo was his usual happy self not really sad, he hadn't really done any thing during the battle but help Kagome dodge the occasional attack as she fired her sacred arrows at Naraku in an effort to help Inu-Yasha fight, and he also yelled at Naraku of course. He was now trying to comfort Sango buy doing some illusions and tricks to try and cheer her up and put her mind at ease, it was the best thing he could do for her, after all he was still just a young kit.

"It's finally over!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to get at least some sort of discussion going, as the lack of it and the uneasy silence were slowly driving her crazy. _'It took us over two years but we finally defeated that creep Naraku and collected the last of the jewel shards.'_ She thought to her self looking at all of her friends as they relaxed under the shade of the tree. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked looking up at the half yukai.

"What?" He asked as he turned in her direction.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked cheerfully, while she took the remaining jewel shards and combined them in her hands to form the completed Shicon No Tamma.

"Uh…Nothing." He answered.

"So is the jewel complete?" asked Miroku from his place on the ground.

"Yup it is. Well here you go one jewel, as promised." Kagome said as she reluctantly opened her hands healed out the complete Shicon Jewel to the hanyou. Everyone watched when Inu-Yasha got down from the tree. Koga got up and slowly made his way toward some near by bushes not knowing what Inu-Yasha would do when he was a full demon. Inu-Yasha took the Jewel from Kagome's hand, and he stood there for a moment with the Jewel in his hand, staring at it, and then he placed it back in to Kagome's. Kagome looked up at him in shock and confusion. _'I thought for sure he was going to make his wish.'_ Kagome thought.

"I need a little more time to think about this." He said in response to the confused and shocked looks he was getting from his friends. Koga came casually wandering out of the woods. "Wimpy wolf." Inu-Yasha muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Koga snared.

"I said you're a cowered and a wimp, you deaf flea bag!" Inu-Yasha yelled at him. Koga got right in Inu-Yasha's face and they both growled at one another until Kagome broke it up.

"Come on you two don't fight. We've done enough of that for one day." She said, sighing the last part getting in between the two of them. "So what will you do now Koga? Now that Naraku is gone?" she asked trying to get him to stop growling at Inu-Yasha.

"Well I suppose I will return to what is left of my pack." He answered momentarily looking at Kagome. "And I would like it very much if you would come with me so we can…" he was cut off by a very angry Inu-Yasha.

"You are not taking Kagome with you!" he yelled trying to hit him in the face.

"Is that so." Koga said as he ducked under Inu-Yasha's fist.

"Ya it is! She is not your woman so back off before I…" he said angrily as he got back in to Koga's face.

"Before you what?" Koga growled dangerously.

"Before I take off that ugly head of yours." Inu-Yasha snarled grabbing Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"I bet you couldn't even catch me mutt face." Koga growled back, aging him on.

"Ok that dose it! You're gonna get it!" Inu-Yasha yelled drawing and raising his sword.

"Enough you two, or do I need to separate you like little kids!" Sango yelled as she got to her feet and picked up her weapon.

"Okay okay we get it." they said waving their hands at her, not wanting to get in a fight with one pissed off and emotional exterminator. After they settled down and Inu-Yasha was back in the tree, and Koga had sat down in the shade, Kagome turned to Sango and asked her what she was going to do. Sango looked away from the two still fuming demons and turned to Kagome.

"I don't really know. I mean my village was destroyed so I suppose…I could travel with Miroku, and continue to sleigh demons if that is alright with him," as she said this she looked over to see a very surprised Miroku. To tell the truth she had grown quite fond of the perverted monk, though she would never tell him that. (You do have to admit he dose have his moments.) "As long as you can keep your perverted hands to yourself." She added.

Miroku still looking vary surprised managed to get out an answer. "Yes of course it's okay with me. It would be a nice change to have a traveling companion with me, and I promise I will control myself." He said as he put his hand over his hart to make his point.

"Good because if you can't keep your hands to your self you won't have to worry about having any children…at all." Sango said glaring at the monk. Miroku smiled innocently at her and slowly inched away out of the range of her hiraikotsu.

"What do you going to do?" he asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha who wasn't paying any attention to anyone, just starring off in to space thinking, as usual. "Well…" she said looking at the ground. "All of the Jewel shards are collected so I guess…that there is no real need for me to stay in this time." Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome he was actually paying close attention to the conversation below, he herd her say that she was going to leave. _'She's going home? Is she really going to leave me?'_ He asked himself.

"Well promise to come and visit us okay." Sango said to her.

"Ya! If you don't I'll get lonely," Shippo said from behind her. "and not to mention board. Inu-Yashas no fun at all. He'd rather beat me in to a pulp than play." He wined looking up at Kagome with his sad little green eyes. (Aww how cute!)

"Of coarse I'll still come and see you. Do you honestly think that I would just leave and never come back?" She exclaimed putting on a smile and picking up the small kit.

"Well we should probably camp here for the night and rest up." Inu-Yasha said still looking at Kagome. He wanted to spend just a little more time with her, but with out the rest of the group getting any idea of what he was really doing.

"Sounds good to me." Kagome exclaimed as she turned and smiled at him.

"Not me." Koga said as he jumped to his feet. "I'm going to go home to see what kind of trouble my pack mates got in to while I was gone." Everyone was watching as he said his good-byes. He gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek, which earned him a loud threatening growl form Inu-Yasha. After a small fight of words with the hanyou he started to walk off. As soon as he felt that he was a safe distance away Koga tuned to look back at the group.

"Make sure you take care of my woman mutt face!" he yelled and then took off running and Inu-Yasha went after him for his comment, but Koga was to fast, even without his jewel shards and was able to out run the very angry hanyou.

"Well if we are going to be staying the night here then I should probably get dinner on the go. I know that you are all hungry." Kagome said with a smile as the defeated Inu-Yasha came back from chasing Koga for about a mile. "So I need someone to get me some wood."

"I'll go get the wood." Inu-Yasha said as he turned around to head for the near by forest.

"Well then I need you and Miroku to see if you can find some clean water okay." She asked Sango.

"Okay. Come on, and NO groping!" Sango warned as she and the monk wandered off.

"Hey what about me?" Shippo asked looking at Kagome with a puoty face "What do I do?"

"Well you can help me set up camp. Is that alright?" she asked him.

"Okay." He said as he walked over to Kagome's huge yellow bag to dig through it. Kagome smiled at the small kitsune as he dug through the large bag, nearly falling in it.


	2. Time to Think

Okay well I forgot to put this in for the first chapter but as you all can see I don't own Inu-Yasha. (growls, crosses arms and blows smoke out his nostrils).

**Chapter2: Time To Think**

After their meal they all sat comfortably around the fire, Kagome and Miroku talked a bit, mostly about what to do now that Naraku was gone (They do a lot of that huh?) and looking back at their long journey. Inu-Yasha was the only one who was on his own. He was standing in the tall grass off in the distance, his eyes starring up at the starry night sky and the full moon. Kagome was the first to notice his absence.

"Hay," she asked as she looked around, "Where's Inu-Yasha?"

"I think he wandered off that way." Answered Miroku pointing off to the side, and watched as Kagome got up and looked and started to walk in the pointed direction.

"I wonder why Inu-Yasha isn't sitting with us." Miroku thought out loud.

"He probably has a lot on his mind." answered Sango, speaking for the first time in a while. Miroku looked from Kagome's retreating figure to the woman beside him. She had a sad look on her face that nearly broke his hart, he hated to see her like this. Sango was such a strong person and yet, she was still a human and could feel pain.

Miroku moved over to sit beside Sango and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sango moved her gaze from the flickering fire to the monks kind face, she could tell what he was trying to do, but her mind quickly remembered his lecherous ways and she shifted away. Miroku's eyes fell, '_Why did she pull away, I'm only trying to help?' _he thought.

"I'm sorry…" he said and shifted back to his spot. Sango realized what she'd done and tried to say something but her voice caught, and she just looked back to the fire, letting the gloom set back in.

"I'm sorry…about your brother Sango." Miroku muttered quietly. He had to say something to get her to talk being gloomy and sad wasn't good for her. She looked back over to him and her gaze stayed there.

"Thank you for trying to help." She said, giving a weak smile.

"Well to be totally honest with you I can't stand to see you like this." He said "You are one of the strongest people I know and it isn't like you to be so down and it kinda gets to me." He continued.

"Sorry I don't mean to be such a downer… it's just well…he was the only family I had left. It's just that now I'm alone." Sango said as her eyes blurred as tears formed on them.

"That's not true Sango, your never alone, you'll always have us, and I'll never lever you." He said truthfully.

"Thank you." Sango said, moving over next to Miroku, but keeping a watchful eye on his hands. One was supporting him from behind and the other moved to around her shoulders when she was close enough and it stayed there. It surprised her a bit but it was nice to be able to sit with him and not have him ruin the moment or in this case make her feel worse than she already did.

Slowly as she sat there with him, his arms wrapped around her in a comforting manner she actually started to feel better. What he said was true, she still had her friends and she still had him. Those thoughts comforted her and made her feel better, it quelled the emotional storm that raged within her and calmed the title waves to a clear sea. It was a bit strange but it was only Miroku who could make her calm and comfort her and yet also enrage her beyond reason.

Sango smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Miroku looked down at her and smiled and they both looked to the night sky finally able to accept all that had occurred and cope with it together.

Out in a grassy field Kagome found Inu-Yasha starring in to space by himself. She walked up behind him, and as she got closer she stared thinking about what life would be like without him. _'If Inu-Yasha dose choose to become a full yokai will he remember me? What will I do if the jewel disappears when he makes his wish? Will he still want me around? I hope he makes the right decision… I hope he realizes that he is just perfect the way he is.'_ Kagome continued on with this train of thought until she saw Iun-Yasha turn around to look at her.

"What are you doing over here? Why don't you join us?" she asked as she stood beside him.

"I just need a little time alone to think." He answered turning his gaze back to the night sky.

"Are you thinking a bout what your wish will be?" she questioned, but Inu-Yasha didn't answer her. He just kept starring at the bright starry sky. "Well at least come and join us. It seems lonely over here." she said as she turned around and left him to his thoughts.

Inu-Yasha didn't even bother to fallow her he just laid down in the grass and continued his to think. _'Now that we have all of the Shicon No Tama I need to decide what I want of it. Do I become a full demon like I originally planned? With all of the fights I've been in I don't think I need to be any stronger than I am now. Do I want to become a human and live my life with Kagome in her world? Or do I…No, no dumb idea, if I do that the first thing that she would do is kill me, not to mention having to explain to her parents why she looks like me.'_ He thought with a sigh. He herd a loud "Henti!" off in the background fallowed by a loud resounding smack. _'You would think that after all this time he would have learned that he shouldn't do that, it's bad for his health.'_ He sighed in his head. He then turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"This is going to take some time." He said to himself as he closed his eyes, deciding to sleep on the matter.

Dream:

Inu-Yasha was all by him self in a dark place. "Where am I?" he asked to no one. He turned around and saw a beautiful little house on the beach. It didn't look like it was from his time because it was covered in a white siding and glass windows. He walked across the white beach sand, over to the hut and peered inside. In the hut he could see a young girl who had silver hair and inu ears like his sitting in a chair in the corner of the house. _'What is going on here?' _he askedin his mind. He herd a laugh from behind him and quickly swung around to come face to face with the woman of his dreams… Kagome. She however did not look the same, she had changed some how but Inu-Yasha just couldn't tell, and then all of a sudden the image vanished.

End Dream

"What the…?" Inu-Yasha said as he sat up and looked around. It was still night time though the sky was starting to show signs of dawn. _'It was a dream. But it was so real.'_ "I must be loosing it now I'm even dreaming of her." Inu-Yasha said to himself. He shook his head to clear it and proceeded to get up out of the grass. He looked over to where the rest of the group was sleeping.

The were all still sound asleep. Sango was sleeping next to Kilala and the houshi had managed to sneak over and fall asleep next to her. _'She won't like that when she wakes up.'_ Inu-Yasha mused as he walked over to them his gaze landed on Kagome. She was laying in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up in her arms. A smile crept its way on to the hanyou's face. _'She is always so beautiful when she sleeps; she's even more beautiful when she's awake.'_ he thought _'Maybe I could let them sleep in just this one time.'_ he thought as he jumped up in to the tree and sat down.

The sun finally made its way lazily up over the horizon and shone its bright glow over the group as the lay sleeping near the tree. Inu-Yasha kept his eyes on Kagome as the light seemed to make her glow. The dew on the grass around her shone like demons around her making her seem almost like a heavenly apparition to him. He knew then that what ever he did he would do to make her happy…no matter what it meant he had to do. (What's going on, Inu's going soft! Oh well I wanted it this way, and if your reading this, well I guess you do too.)

Well what do you think? Not bad for a first timer huh? Well if you have any comments all you have to do is click that little button at the bottom left corner of your screen. Well that's it for now I'll try to update as often as I can. See ya!


	3. Time For The Big Wish?

I don't own Inu-Yasha (scurries to a corner to sulk)

**Chapter3: Time For The Big Wish?**

Latter that day Inu-Yasha and the rest of the gang got back on the long road back to Kihade's village. They traveled almost non-stop along the path only stopping for food and short rests. After they got to about a half a days walk away from the village they were all tired and set up camp for the night. While everyone was eating Inu-Yasha was sitting in a near by tree still thinking about what he would wish for.

"If he keeps this up he might hurt his brain from all that thinking." Shippo whispered to Kagome who smiled at the comment. Inu-Yasha glared at the kit and growled at him making poor Shippo hide behind Kagome for protection from him, but Inu-Yasha didn't get out of his spot to clobber him, he simply returned to his thoughts.

"He certainly is putting in a lot of thought in to his decision isn't he?" asked Sango.

"This is a very hard decision for him to make. He must decide whether he wishes to become a full demon or stay as a hanyo, or turn in to a human. Three different choices and only one chance to pick the right one, it is no matter to be taken lightly." Miroku said to her in a calm voice.

"Those are not the only wishes that I have in mind seeing as how you are all soooo interested in what I am thinking." Inu-Yasha said from the tree.

"Well if those are not the only things you would want then what else could you possibly ask for?" Kagome asked in curiosity.

"It's none of your business!" he snapped as he jumped out of the tree to land beside Kagome in order to glare at her better. Kagome smiled at him and held out a bowl of ramen. Which Inu-Yasha couldn't resist and he snatched it away gladly like a small child, grinning madly. (Ha he can never be mad at her!)

"It's nice to see that you're taking your time in making your wish." She said as he quickly wolfed down the noodles.

"I didn't think that it would take this long to decide but it has." He said as he lay the now empty bowl down beside himself. _'I have had to think vary hard, but I am pretty sure of what I want now.'_ He thought. "Well, get some sleep. We're going to be getting up early tomorrow." He said as he stood up.

"Aww! Why do we always have to get up so early Inu-Yasha?" Shippo wined looking at him.

"Because I said so." He answered, giving the kit a bop on the head with his fist for his earlier comment. Kagome scolded him as he jumped back up in to his tree, and Shippo came back over to her rubbing his head.

Later that night Inu-Yasha was still up thinking of his wish. "That dose it I don't care what happens at least this way she'll know how I feel." Inu-Yasha said as he got down from the tree being careful not to wake anyone. He crept over to where Kagome lay sleeping. _'I only hope that she will like me after.'_ He thought as he gently shook her shoulder. Kagome strictly from reflex slapped Inu-Yasha on the face causing him to fall over backwards a bit stunned with a red hand print forming on his face.

"What are you doing up?" Kagome yond out as she looked at Inu-Yasha who was getting to his feet rubbing his cheek.

"I have made up my mind," he said to her "come with me."

"Oh… Are you still going to go through with this?" she asked still in her sleeping bag.

"Yes." He answered simply. Kagome got up, being careful not to wake the young kitsune that lay beside her and fallowed Inu-Yasha into the forest. It was really dark in the forest though the moon was out, the forest canopy kept the light out. Kagome tried to fallow Inu-Yasha but she couldn't even see him, and then she tripped on a tree root and fell on her face with a smack.

"Aow!" she nearly yelled, rubbing her tow and head. "Why are you taking me way out in the woods to make a stupid wish anyway?" she grumbled as she got back to her feet.

"Because I am." He answered as he walked over to her. "Hear take my hand." He said as he held out his hand and grabbed hers, leading her deeper in to the woods using his demon eye sight. After a few more minutes of walking they stopped in the middle of a small clearing so that Kagome could see.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" she asked.

"Yes I am." He answered plainly. Kagome felt sad inside, she liked Inu-Yasha just the way he was but it wasn't her place to stop him, he had made up his mind. Kagome slowly pulled the jewel off of its necklace that hug around her neck, and held it reluctantly out to Inu-Yasha. He picked the jewel up from her hand and stood there for a bit in deep thought. Another part of him still trying to make other wishes. _'Well here I am I've got the jewel to with what I please. I still wish that I could turn Kagome in to an inu-hanyo but…' _Inu-Yasha's thoughts were cut off as the jewel in his hand began to glow.

"What? NO THAT WASN'T MY WISH!" he yelled at the jewel, but it was too late. A grate wind ripped through the forest around them and the jewel sparkled and shone with a low glow casting small pink sparkles in a swirling pattern around them both but it shone brighter and brighter and light up the forest until both Inu-Yasha and Kagome were blinded by the pink light. The jewel levitated off Inu-Yasha's hand and flew at Kagome, disappearing when it struck her, knocking her back in to a tree unconscious. Another harsh gust of wind blew Inu-Yasha off his feet and in to a near by tree.

"She'll kill me when she wakes up." He said as he to slipped in to darkness.

Well that was short but sweet yes? To tell you the truth I'm a bit upset I haven't gotten a single review so please make this poor dragon feel better and tell me what you think of my story. Come on you can do it just click that little button at the bottom left of your screen and tell me (baby dragon eyes) please.


	4. What Did You Do!

**Chapter4: What Did You Do!**

Word: Baka

Meaning: Idiot

The next day Kagome woke up, and opened her eyes, all she could see were five blurs hovering above her. She blinked a few times and the blurs slowly formed in to her friends as her eyes adjusted. She looked at Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo all hanging over her looking like they were in shock. They all looked REALLY worried, and Inu-Yasha looked like he was ready to run for his life.

Her hearing was muffled and all she could hear as Sango spoke were a few humms and that was it. _'What's going on here, I must have hit my head hard.'_ She thought as her eyes finished adjusting her hearing came back too. _'Wow where did this headache come from? And since when has the sun gotten so bright?_

"Hey what's going on?" she asked as she sat up. Her head seemed to spin and a pain shot through it. "Aow! And why dose my head hurt so much?" she questioned as she put her hand on the top of her head in pain, but when her hand reached the top of her head she felt something strange. She slowly felt the two fuzzy parturitions on her head to find out what they were. _'Hmm, let's see triangular, fuzzy and…'_ Finally it hit her. She had ears, and not just any ears Dog Ears! She quickly pulled her hands away from her head but when she looked at them, instead of seeing her neatly trimmed fingernails she found razor sharp claws. It was at this point that she realized how much all of her other senses had changed as well. She could hear, see, and even smell things that she once could not. At first she could not believe it, the whole thing felt as if it were a dream. She sat there on the ground for a bit, in absolute pure shock. _'I must be dreaming. There…there's just no way…how could this have…'_ her mind sputtered.

"Some one pinch me." She said in a shaky voice, starring in to nowhere. Shippo, keeping the same stunned look on his face leaned in and pinched her on the cheek. Kagome let out a scream that sent the small kit running for a place to hide, which he found behind Kilala. He stayed there and shook of fright.

"Innuuyyaasshhaaa!" Kagome ground out, gritting her new fangs together. She quickly snarled and glared at the other hanyo with fire in her eyes. He was turning to run for dear life but he never even got to take the first step before… "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. Inu-Yasha's face immediately impacted the ground. The command was so powerful that his body left a large deep crater in the middle of the path.

When he could finally move his body again he scrambled out of his deep hole only to come face to face with a VEEERRY pissed off Kagome who was still glaring at him with her amber eyes.

"What the hell was that for!" he asked in a loud voice, however he already knew what it was for.

"You know damn well what that was for you…" Kagome trailed off, and just glared at him even more. (If that were even possible.) Inu-Yasha just looked at her confused and terrified at the same time. He knew she would be mad but not like this, it was kinda scary. Okay so he had accidentally turned her in to a hanyo but it wasn't his fault. How was he to know what would happen to her if he thought a possible wish in his head.

The others took a step back for fear that Kagome might do something rash (like kill Inu-Yasha perhaps). Shippo cowered behind Kilala who was starring wide eyed at Kagome. _'Wow Kagome is really scary when she's mad. I think she's going to kill Inu-Yasha for this one!'_ the kit thought. Finally Kagome opened her moth. "YOU WISHED ME IN TO A HANYO YOU STUPID IDIOT!" she yelled in his face, nearly sending him back in to the hole he had just climbed out of.

"No I didn't! I only thought it!" he said in his defense. "I thought we had to say the wish. How the hell was I supposed to know that it would still grant the damn wish?" Kagome grabbed Inu-Yasha and through him back down the hole.

"BAKA!" she screamed.

"That was very careless of you Inu-Yasha." Miroku said calmly to the hanyo who was once again at the bottom of the hole he made.

"Shut up monk!" Inu-Yasha snapped from his hole in the ground.

"He's right Inu-Yasha you should have been more careful with your thoughts!" Sango yelled at him. She was just as mad as Kagome for turning her best friend in to a half demon.

"This is all your fault!" Kagome yelled in to his ears as he came to the top of the pit.

"Ya well how the hell was I suppose to know!" he bellowed in her face causing her to lay her sensitive ears down on the top of her head at the loud sound. Kagome didn't say anything in retaliation. She just got up off of the ground in a huff and stomped over to her things, which were laying on the ground in a heap. Angrily she grabbed her things and started to walk away, but when she saw Inu-Yasha get out of his hole she snapped around on her heel and shot him a death glare.

"SIT!" she screamed sending the poor hanyo back in to the ground to in yet another hole. Kagome turned to leave when and idea hit her. _'Of course!'_ "Wait we could use the jewel to wish me back right. I mean it made me a hanyo in the first place." she said in triumph.

"We can't find it." Inu-Yasha's muffled voice came from out of his new hole beside his old one.

"What do you mean you can't find it?" Kagome yelled at him.

"It disappeared when the wish was made." He answered, now out of his second hole and hopping against hope that she wouldn't 'sit' him again. (ya right like that's gonna happen…NOT!)

Kagome dropped to the ground the final truth starting to sink in through the initial shock. The jewel was gone and with it went her hope of ever becoming human again. _'If the jewel is gone then I can't go back home, not like this. If my friends see me like this they will freak out, not to mention the fact that no one in my time believes in demons.'_ She thought as the salty tears rolled down her cheeks. "How am I going to explain this to my family? How am I going to tell them I can't even stay in my own time?" she sobbed out. As her head fell in to her hands. Kagome felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked to see Sango keeling beside her, Kilala on her shoulder.

"Come on Kagome it can't be that bad. Maybe Kaede can help you get back to your old self." She suggested with a fake smile on her face.

"Ya! Maybe granny Kaede can help you." Shippo exclaimed as he ran up to her. Kagome picked the little kitsune up in her arms and gave him a hug as he rapped his tiny arms around her to try and comfort her.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think that Sango's idea beats just sitting around here." Miroku agreed as he walked up behind the three.

"Come on Kagome you can't just sit there. We should get moving." Sango said as she got to her feet, only to feel an all to familiar hand where it didn't belong. "Pervert!" she yelled as she swung her boomerang around to hit the monk on the head. _'He always dose that at inappropriate times like this Arrg!' _ Kagome stopped crying and even managed a smile as the unconscious monk landed on the ground beside her with a large lump forming on the top of his head.

"You would think that he would learn that, that can be dangerous to his health." Shippo sighed looking over Kagome's arm. "So are we going to see granny Kaede or not?" he asked as he looked back up to Kagome, who was now smiling at him.

"Okay. We'll go see what Kaede can do about this. Though I'm not to sure how she will take the news herself." Kagome said as she got to her feet. She turned around to glare at Inu-Yasha one more time, who was trying to be as quiet as possible as not to attract anyone's attention. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled and spun around on her heel and started the long walk back to the village fallowed by Sango, who had draped the monk over the back of Kilala. Shippo sat on top of Kagome's Head as he usually did with Inu-Yasha. And so they all left, leaving Inu-Yasha on the ground, his face firmly planted in the dirt.

Well not a bad chapter huh? Now all ya gotta do is click that little button at the bottom left of your screen and tell me (baby dragon eyes) please.

Skittles-can: Thank you for reviewing my story, I really was gonna stop righting but your review means that there are people who do read my story so I'll continue on. And yes Kihade was Kaede the old mico I have such a hard time trying to decide how to spell things as there is more than one spelling of the name used so I just kinda had to pick one and hope for the best. I'll be sure to spell it right now. Thanks Angelic Ice Dragon. -!

Also could some one E-mail me and tell me how to do a righter biography on cuz I have no clue ho to thanks.


	5. A small reality check

**Chapter5: A Small Reality Check**

Sorry it took so long to up date my story. I had a dad virus on my computer and my virus protection sucked (snort), so needles to say I had some ahem… miner problems. Oh ya and before I forget: I don't own Inu-Yasha…(sob).

When they reached Kaede's village every one of the villagers that they walked past stopped and stared at Kagome. They all recognized her as they had seen her before but they all realized that she had changed. She was no longer human but a half demon like Inu-Yasha.

"What happened to her? She became a demon?" one of the village men whispered. Not knowing that she could hear him.

Kagome turned and looked at the man with a some what sad expression on her face. Immediately the man realized she had herd him and quickly bowed and said.

"Sorry Lady Kagome I meant no ill will I was simply worried about you. Are you all right? You've changed."

Kagome nodded at the man and answered. "No I'll be fine we had some err…trouble while we were out on our journey." She mentioned nothing about how the Shicon jewel had changed her in to a half demon, though it was quite clear that she was no longer completely human. Many of the villagers asked if she was alright or if there was anything that they could do for her to help her deal with her change, it was a relief to know that the people in Kaede's village were not offended by her change and seemed to except it quite well.

Finally the five of them walked in to the hut that belonged to the village healer Kaede, but Kagome immediately had to get out again when the strong smell of herds overpowered her more sensitive nose. She walked out the door coughing and choking and took a much needed breath of fresh air, trying not to through up.

"Whow! Now I know why I always see Inu-Yasha sleeping on the roof and not inside." She choked out. When she finally noticed Inu-Yasha coming up the road to the village she growled and held her breath before stomping back in to the hut. Kaede was off to the side, her back turned to her, cooking her dinner.

"Hello Kaede" Kagome said in as happy a voice that she could muster.

"Well hello Ka…" Kaede stopped in shock when she turned around to see Kagome, or at least who she thought was Kagome. "What happened to ye child!" she exclaimed looking over the girl.

"I don't really know, it all happened when Inu-Yasha made his 'wish'." She answered as calmly as she could, but the sound of anger was still clear in her voice. The old woman just stared at her. Kaede's look went even more shocked when she heard that Inu-Yasha had made a wish.

"So Inu-Yasha is now a full demon?" she asked looking at her intently.

"No. he's still the same." She answered "I'm the only one who changed." She growled once more as she heard Inu-Yasha approach the door. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists in aggravation, "Sit boy!" she yelled, as a loud smack could be hared from out side the hut, fallowed by a string of curses.

"I told you I didn't know that that would happen!" Inu-Yasha bellowed from outside. Kagome growled as the hanyo walked in to the hut.

"Come now, don't fight." Kaede said calmingly "Tell me how this happened to ye." She asked as she handed them all a bowl of the stew that she had been making, and sat down between the fuming Kagome and the cowering In-Yasha. The two of them started to explain all they could, and told her all that had happened over the past few days. Kagome did most of the talking as Inu-Yasha still didn't want to attract her attention and get sat again, his back still hurt from the last four.

After Kaede had heard the whole story and why they had come to her she looked a bit saddened. "I am sorry my chilled but I can not help ye. I know not of any spells that are capable of such things as to change a hanyo in to a human." She said as she got to her feet and walked across the room.

Kagome started to feel tears in her eyes when she herd those words come from Kaede. The one person that she thought could help her and change her back. _'Try explaining this to the people from my era.'_ she though about Eri, Ayami, and Yuka's reaction from seeing her like this, then her grandfather and her mother what would their reactions be?

"If you can't help me then how am I suppose to go back to my own time? I can't exactly go out in public or even talk to my friends, they'll all think that I am some sort of monster if they find out that I'm half demon." She stared to sob at the prospect of never being able to see her friends, or her family for that matter.

"Come now child, I may not know how to help ye but maybe some one else can." Kaede said. Kagome looked up at the old miko from her hands.

"Do you really think that someone else would be able to change me back?" asked Kagome.

"I do not know who could do it, but maybe another powerful miko might be capable of such a feat. Yes if ye were to find someone more powerful than I, then I do believe that that person might be able to do it." She said encouragingly.

"Well that's good!" Sango exclaimed looking over to see a much more cheerful Kagome. "If there really is someone out there that can help you then we'll find them won't we!" Sango exclaimed as she petted the near by Kilala on the head.

"Yes we will help you out in any way possible." The now conscious Miroku added looking at Sango holding his head.

"Thanks guys, but I still need to go home for more medical supplies before we can go any where, we used up the last of my bandages, disinfectant spray and tourniquets, and on top of that if I don't go home my family will get worried but..." Kagome said looking at the floor. "I can't really go back looking like this now can I." she stated more than asked.

"If you really need to go home then why not use the hat that you used on me?" suggested Inu-Yasha. Kagome looked over at the hanyo, her anger subsided as Kaede had explained that not even she knew that the Shicon Jewel would grant a wish that was thought and not spoken.

"That might work!" she exclaimed as she got to her feet and went over to her large yellow bag which lay on the floor. She proceeded to root through it until she had found the hat that Inu-Yasha had once worn when he came to her time. She carefully placed the hat on top of her head, being careful not to squish her ears too much. "Well?" she asked looking to her friends.

"It covers your ears. How dose it feel?" asked Miroku.

"Well it's a bit uncomfortable but I will get use to it." She answered smiling.

Well there you go how was that for a chapter was it good, do you have any suggestions I can always use your input so come on see the little review button click on that and tell me. Well see ya.


	6. Busted!

**Chapter6: Busted!**

Holy cow I got like five revues! I'm soo happy and I thank you all. (looks left and groans) do I really have to say it? (camera left lawyers nod yes) humph fine I don't own Inu-Yasha how was that (lawyers nod and leave) well now that that's done with on with the story!

"It looks ridiculous but I guess that it hides my demon ears well enough." Kagome sighed, looking in to one of the many ponds around the village. As she looked in to the mirror like water she could see the full extent of her changes. Besides the obvious white dog ears on her head, which were hidden from view with the use of the hat she was wearing. She could also see that she now had golden eyes like Inu-Yasha's instead of brown ones which she had before. Her hair had also changed in to a silver color. _'I'm too young to have grey hair!'_ Kagome thought as she heaved a sigh. She opened her moth to reveal her new fangs, once again similar to those of Inu-Yasha. She sighed as she knelt by the water, trying to get use to her new reflection tilting her head from one side to the other looking to see any other changes.

"Come on it isn't that bad." Inu-Yasha said from the top of the tree right beside her.

"Ya. You know, your right." She said. _'It's not too bad being a hanyo. I can do all kinds of things that I couldn't before right?'_ she thought to herself. She took off the hat that covered her fuzzy ears shaking her head and let them flip back in to their usual position on top of her head, if you could call anything about the situation usual. She then put a hand on her new ears and said, "There kind of cute like yours." She said then rapidly covered her mouth _'Stupid why did you go and say that?'_ she thought. She didn't turn her head to see what Inu-Yasha's reaction to her comment was because of her bright red face. Finally when she managed to get her red cheeks under control she looked up to see his reaction, and what she saw was one very embarrassed Inu-Yasha.

'_Did she just say my ears are…cute?'_ he asked himself with a slightly reddened face. When he finally got over the fact that she thought his ears were cute he jumped out of the tree to try and save what was left of his pride, but slipped on the damp grass around the pond and fell in to the water, smashing all possibilities of regaining his pride and splashing Kagome, getting her soaked from head to toe.

Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and braced himself for the oncoming 'SIT' that he was sure to get, but it never came. Instead he herd a small giggle and then a laugh. Kagome thought Inu-Yasha looked really funny with a peace of green pond scum on the top of his soaked hair, and his hair and his clothing clung to him as he sat in the water.

"What's so funny!" he snapped, but Kagome just kept on giggling, covering her mouth to at the least try to stop. Inu-Yasha hauled himself out of the water, soaked from head to toe and dripping all over. He began to dry himself off by shaking. Kagome laughed even harder as she was soaked even more by the spray of water coming from Inu-Yasha. She turned and headed for Kaede's hut to get a change of dry cloths, giggling all the way.

Inu-Yasha finished drying himself off and leaped back up in to the tree. He leaned back with a 'Feh', and shut his eyes for a short nap, he needed one after that, and he drifted off not soon after leaning back angst the tree.

"Wake up Inu-Yasha!" a voice called from below, as a peace of fruit hit his head. Inu-Yasha woke up and nearly fell off of the branch he was on. He looked down to see Kagome dressed in the entire of a priestess and then he did fall off the branch he was on, but caught himself on another.

Inu-Yasha hug off of the branch by both arms and stared at Kagome. She reminded him so much of Kikyou, and yet she had a much softer, more comforting feel when she was around. The wind blew lightly through her hair as the sun set behind him shining an orange light off the water around her and her silver hair giving her an almost angelic like glow. (I'm trying, but this is the best I can come up with sigh --!) _'You know she really dose look quite beautiful as a hanyo. Especially in that, it suites her.'_ He thought as he gazed at her. Though he never wanted to admit it he had grown fond of Kagome and maybe even fell in love with her. She was the one person who had ever accepted him for who and what he was and after every time he messed up or fought with her, she always returned to him completely forgiving him. He dropped out of the tree, being careful not to slip, and continued to stare at Kagome.

Kagome tilted her head to the side with a questioning look on her face.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" she asked him. Inu-Yasha simply shook his head.

"Nothing…I was just…well…feh. It's nothing." He answered.

"Oh ok well I really should get going if I want to make it home before dark." Kagome said as she looked at Inu-Yasha, and then turned to go.

"Where is your hat?" asked Inu-Yasha with a smile, pointing to Kagome's dog ears to emphasize his point. (Wow so many big words!-) "I don't think that you want anyone to see those." He added as Kagome felt her head for her cap.

"Oh! Your right. I don't really need to explain this to my family, though I think that they will notice my other demon features. I don't think that they would get too worried." She said as she picked up the hat which lay on the ground where she had left it earlier. She brushed it off and placed the hat over her ears "Okay I'm all set!" she exclaimed and walked off towards the Bone Eaters Well with Inu-Yasha fallowing close behind her, thinking as always.

'_She really dose look beautiful.' _he thought

'_Wait what are you thinking she doesn't even like being a hanyo! Once she gets back from her time she will set out to find a way to transform back to a human. Face it. She hates being a half-breed like you'_ his demon conscience said to him. Inu-Yasha just ignored his 'other half' and continued to fallow Kagome.

They reached the well in no time and Kagome climbed up on the edge of it. "I shouldn't be any more than fifteen minutes." She said looking at him.

"Okay, but if your one minute slower I'm going to come get you." He said not wanting her to know that he really didn't want her to go anywhere. Kagome sighed, nodded and dropped down the dark well.

Once on the other side of the well Kagome reached for the ladder she used to get in and out of the well, but as she grabbed it she realized that she could just jump out of the well like Inu-Yasha did all the time. She let go of the ladder and looked up to the top of the well, she crouched down and leaped right out of the well. She landed gracefully at the top of the well with a smile of satisfactory on her face. She then proceeded up the well house steps. She could hear rain hitting the roof of the well house and the smell of rain was heavy in the air. She quickly stuffed her long silver hair in to her clothing. _'Just in case any one sees me I don't want my hair to attract their attention.'_

She carefully opened the door just enough to look out. She couldn't see anyone around, but the wind was blowing quite hard and it was of coerce raining out. She flung the door open and made a mad dash for the God Tree. She stopped under its thick leaves for a break from the rain, which had already soaked her.

'_I know! I can go through my window like Inu-Yasha dose. That way I won't have to explain anything to my family.'_ She thought with a sigh _'Especially grandpa. I'll just leave a note to let them know I'm all right.'_ Her mind added. She was about to leap in to the tree to get to her bedroom window but froze when she heard a familiar voice coming from the shrine steps.

"Hi Kagome!" She looked over her shoulder to see the three people that she didn't want to. All three of her friends Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri stood at the top of the shrine steps, all wearing yellow rain coats. Her friends ran over to her and joined her under the protection of the tree.

"Hey what are you doing wearing those old fashioned cloths for?" Ayumi asked pointing at her friend's odd looking clothing. Kagome thought for a second and answered.

"It's my grandfather, he wants me to 'look the part' so I've got to were priestess clothing today." She said with a smile to hide her nervousness. The wind was blowing fiercely now and was threatening to blow Kagome's hat off her head, but before it could she grabbed it and pulled it down tightly against her head. She flinched as the pain of having the hat crush her ears reached her brain. She let go of her hat to talk to her friends.

"So how are you feeling?" Eri asked, looking at her.

"Yah. You know you shouldn't be out side with your chronic arthritis," Yuka said "I've herd that bad weather can make it even worse." Kagome let out a sigh. _'Looks like grandpa has moved on to other sicknesses'_ she thought. (Sorry best that my poor, over used brain could come up with.)

"No I'm fine. Really, I don't have…"All of a sudden a large gust of wind blew the hat that Kagome was wearing to conceal her dog ears off her head. The hat was carried away with the wind, leaving Kagome with nothing to hide her ears. "Ha no!" she yelled as she desperately tried to grab for the hat but it was long gone. Kagome's friends gasped at the sight of the pair of inu ears, which blew in the strong wind. Kagome closed her eyes _'Oh no! Now they will find out what I've been doing all this time… and not only that they will notice that I'm now a half demon!'_ she thought to herself in bitter defeat. Suddenly she felt someone touch her ears. Her eyes snapped open to see her friends reaching up to the top of her head and playing with her ears, giggling at the way they felt.

"Hey these look real." Eri said as she gave Kagome's ears a rough pull.

"Ow!" Kagome yelled as she put her hands up to cover her ears from any further torment. Her friends stepped back in shock. Kagome rubbed her sore ears.

"Hey! What's going on here!" all of them yelled at the same time, pointing at her ears as they continued to blow in the harsh wind. They all looked more closely at their friend, forming a circle around her.

"Hey you changed your hair too!" Eri squealed. Kagome had tucked her hair in to her cloths so it would not attract attention, but with the hat gone her hair was in plane sight.

"All right…What did you do?" they all asked in unison.

'_What can I do?'_ Kagome thought _'I can't exactly tell them that I have become half demon! And that I've been traveling to Futile Japan through the old well! I doubt they'd believe me any way.'_ "Well I… uhh…" she started. Unknown to her however was her grandfather walking up behind her, the harsh wind howling in Kagome's ears was preventing her from hearing him as well as blowing away his sent. Hearing Kagome's friends talking, more like yelling he had come to see if he could sell some more of his 'talismans'.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed seeing her "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

'_Oh great! Just what I need, more attention!'_ she thought as she turned to face her grandfather.

"I thought…" the old man stopped in mid sentence, as soon as he saw the two fuzzy ears on the top of Kagome's head. He gawked for a few seconds and then screamed "DEMON!" as loud as he could, scaring Kagome's friends who were standing around her.

"I'm not a demon!" Kagome shouted at the hysteric old man, stomping her foot. All of a sudden Inu Yasha came barging out of the well house, almost ripping the door off as he slammed it open.

"Kagome I thought I told you to be quick! Not to talk, and lounge around. We need to get back." He grumbled as he walked up to the group, ignoring all the other people there and getting soaked as he calmly walked up to them.

"YOU AGAIN!" Kagome's grandfather yelled. "What did you do with my granddaughter!" he demanded.

"I didn't do nothin' old man!" he yelled in defense, getting in to a fight with the man. Mean while Kagome's friends proceeded to ask her every question under the sun.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, getting tired of the fighting and the questions from her friends. "Grandpa, enough. Inu-Yasha SIT BOY." (Wham!) Inu-Yasha hit the ground face first, Kagome's friends, now really shocked were silent as well.

"Would you stop with that!" Inu-Yasha snapped getting to his feet.

"Okay! You want to know what happened then I'll tell you, but let's go inside first." Kagome said as she headed toward the house. All of them wanted to know what was going on so they fallowed the hanyo to the house, all with puzzled looks on their faces. Inu-Yasha stayed right where he was.

"Hey! We don't have time for this." He yelled "We need to get back!" Kagome stopped and looked at Inu-Yasha.

"I know, but I have to make up some sort of excuse." She whispered to him in a tone that only he could hear. Kagome turned back to the door and went in to the house, were she immediately ran in to her mother who was setting the table for a late dinner.

"Hello dear how are you?" she asked with a warm smile. She walked over to her daughter, the first thing that she noticed was her daughters hair had changed color and as she looked over her she could see she had ears just like the ones that Inu-Yasha had, and just as every one else had done she grabbed hold of them and pulled them to see if they were real.

"Mom! Not cool!" Kagome grumbled with a look of embarrassment and aggravation on her face, as she tried to pull away from her mother. When Mrs.Higurashi realized that the ears on top of her daughters head were real she didn't look completely shocked, but she was a bit concerned about what may have happened to Kagome. Kagome could tell right away that her mother wanted to know what had happened to her. _'I know that I owe my mom an explanation but I can't tell her the truth until Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi leave… and that could take a wile.'_ Kagome thought and mentally sighed _'Why is it when ever I don't want something to happen it happens?' _she though as she stepped in to the house.

Once Souta heard his sisters voice coming from down stares he turned off the game that he had been playing for the last four hours and went down to meet her. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stares he could see Kagome and everyone trying to get dried off from the soaking that the storm had given them.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was blocking the door." Apologized Mrs. Higurashi as she handed Yuka a dry towel.

"That's okay. We were wearing raincoats so the rain don't get us as wet as him." Giggled Yuka as she pointed to a sopping wet Inu-Yasha, his hair and cloths draped over him and soaking wet… once again.

"HAY!" Souta exclaimed as he ran up to Inu-Yasha, greeting him.

'_Not a gain.'_ Thought Inu-Yasha _'I know that the kid likes me and all, but he drives me crazy.' _

Then Souta looked over to his equally wet sister. He looked at her as a passing glance, but did a double take when it finally clicked in that she had something VERRY different about her. He finally realized that she looked exactly like Inu-Yasha.

"What happened to you?" he exclaimed with his mouth hanging wide open.

"I'll explain it in the living room. Okay." She said hinting to the young boy not to say another word, as she pushed everyone in to the room.

After everyone had taken a seat in the room, and was sitting comfortably, Kagome tried to think up an explanation that would convince them as to why she had dog ears on top of her head and why her hair was a different color than normal, along with all of the other changes.

"Well you see…" she started while everyone stared at her, waiting for an explanation to her new looks. _'Come on Kagome think! Why would you and Inu-Yasha look like you came from a crazy costume party?... That's it! We were at a party!'_ "I was at a party with Inu-Yasha." She said as convincingly as she could manage.

"What about your hair?" Eri asked.

"Ya and those ears on your head?" added Yuka.

"It was a costume party. I dyed my hair this color, and I've glued the ears on my head so they wouldn't fall off." She explained "I also used contacts to color my eyes." She added.

Inu-Yasha knew nothing about what Kagome was saying so he decided to stay quiet for the time being. He could see her friends were buying the story even though it wasn't near any of the other festable times or holidays that he knew about. Kagome knew that her family would not accept that lame excuse considering that she changed while she was in the Futile Era. Her grandfather just sat there on the couch starring at her.

"Hay! Next time you go to a party, let us know okay. I would have gone too if I had known that there was one going on." Yuka said disappointed.

"Ya! There was probably a lot of really cute guys there." Eri added in.

"I didn't think that you were well enough to go to a party?" Ayumi questioned looking at Kagome.

"Ya I was a little sick, but I'm feeling much better now." answered Kagome.

By this point Kagome's friends had all forgotten about Inu-Yasha's little face plant in the ground when Kagome had said 'Sit', but she didn't care. It was just one more thing that she didn't have to explain to them. Things just seem to go in and out of their heads.

"Wait a minute, your Inu-Yasha?" Yuka asked pointing to the hanyou.

"Ya, what's it to ya?" Inu-Yasha asked. The three girls grouped around him and started to examine him.

"Kagome, you never said that he was this cute!" squealed Eri as she looked Inu-Yasha right in the face, getting about one inch away.

"Hmmm, so this is your over protective, hot headed, jerk of a boyfriend?" asked Ayumi "He is kinda cute, I can see why you put up with him Kagome." All this time poor Inu-Yasha sat there looking confused at Kagome, while Kagome looked embarrassed at her friends as they ogled Inu-Yasha.

"Umm, guys…heh, heh…" Kagome laughed nervously then fell in to an embarrassed silence while her friends looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"Well seeing as how you are all here, why don't you have dinner with us?" asked Mrs.Higurashi, getting to her feet. Mean while Kagome was shaking her head and waving her ands in a no way fashion behind her friends.

"Sorry but we already have plans." Eri said as walked over to the door. Kagome stopped waving her hands and sighed mentally.

"Ya. We're all going out to dinner with Ayumi's family. We just came to check up on Kagome, but I can see she is just fine." said Yuka with a smile.

"Well maybe another time then." Mrs.Higurashi said as she went to help the three girls get their rain coats, fallowed by Kagome.

"I hope that you will be at school on Monday Kagome." Eri said as she turned to go.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Kagome answered.

"Well I suppose that we'll see you soon." Yuka called back over her shoulder as the three of them ran off across the shrine grounds and down the stares.

"I'm glad that's over with!" Kagome sighed as she closed the door and leaned up ageist it then slid to the ground in exhaustion. After a few seconds she picked herself up and headed back in to the living room where her family was waiting to hear what really happened to her.

Souta was not really all that interested in what happened to Kagome he thought that she really had been to a party on the other side of the well, all he wanted to do was play videogames with Inu-Yasha. He was bugging Inu-Yasha to come and play with him when Kagome came back in to the room.

"Okay I'm coming." Inu-Yasha said, finally giving in to the boy, he didn't really want to be yelled at by Kagome's family for turning her in to a hanyo, even if it was by accident. Souta got up and pulled Inu-Yasha up out of his seat and drug him up the stares to his room. Kagome laughed as her brother hauled the sulking Inu-Yasha off to his room. Kagome sat down on the couch in the living room, across from her mother and grandfather.

"Kagome what really happened to you while you were in the Futile Era?" her grandfather asked starring at her with an 'all knowing eye'. Kagome had to tell them the truth, but she had decided to leave the fact that she had no idea how to get changed back out of her explanation, she didn't need them to worry them selves sick.

'_Well hear goes nothing.'_ Kagome sighed inwardly. "Well…" she started, "We found all of the shards of the Shicon No Tamma and destroyed Naraku…and when we made the wish…" Kagome trailed off. She knew that there was no good way to say 'We made the wrong wish and I'm a demon now'.

"It's okay dear, you can tell us." Her mother said in a loving and comforting voice, giving her daughter a smile.

Kagome lowered her head and looked down to the floor where her obese cat Boyo was laying, purring at her and tried to continue.

"When Inu-Yasha and I tried to make the wish we had no clue how we would use the jewel. Inu-Yasha thought of some ridicules wish in his head and the jewel reacted and I was accidentally turned in to a hanyo." she said in one breath.

"What!" her grandfather shouted. He shot up and went completely crazy. He ran around in circles for a bit then sopped in front of Kagome, starring at her. He then quickly shuffled off to his room.

Inu-Yasha heard Kagome's grandfather yell and used it as an excuse to get out of playing videogames with Souta. He ran out of Souta's room, down the stares, and in to the living room. He looked at the two girls bewildered, but he was relived to get away from the TV as it hurt his sensitive eyes.

"I heard some one yelling down here." Inu-Yasha said looking at Kagome.

"It was nothing, just grandpa going crazy at the news." Kagome sighed waving her hand passively at him. Just then the old man came running in to the room holding a handful of sutras and wards. Inu-Yasha watched as he once again started to run in circles around Kagome placing sutras everywhere on her.

"There that should do it!" he exclaimed as he placed one more of the paper wards on Kagome's face.

"Do what!" Kagome yelled as she peeled the sutra off of her face in disgust.

"Your not suppose to be able to move!" he exclaimed "I made those sutras my self! They are one hundred percent demon proof." he exclaimed as he stared in awe as Kagome proceeded in peeling the rest of the sutras off of herself.

"I thought I told you old man you stupid sutras don't work, they an't even real." Inu-Yasha said crossing his arms. The old man's head sunk down as he moped off to his room. Inu-Yasha turned his attention back to Kagome who was still trying to get rid of the remaining pesky sutras. Kagome sighed _'My grandfather is so wearied!'_ she thought as she finally removed the last of the papers.

"Well come on Inu-Yasha we should get the supplies." Kagome said as she got in to the kitchen.

"Why do I have to help?" Inu-Yasha wined as he fallowed her in to the kitchen.

"Because I'm not the one who eats all of the food that I bring to the Futile Era and for being impatient, I still had ten minutes when you came barging through the well." _'Even though you helped get me out of the odd situation I managed to get myself in to.'_ she thought to her self as she started to gather the things they were going to need for their journey.

"Ya well if I hadn't come then you would have been stuck trying to explain things to your friends." Inu-Yasha said as he stuffed his head in to one of the cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as Inu-Yasha raided the next cupboard in the same manner.

"Trying to find the raiman." he answered simply looking at her before going back in to the cupboard.

"Why didn't you just ask me." Mrs. Higurashi said as she reached in to the last cupboard on the end and pulled out a package of the food. Inu-Yasha got out of the cupboards and ransacked the one with the raiman in it. Kagome sighed as she watched Inu-Yasha go through the cupboard making sure to get every last package.

Once they had gotten all of the food, clothing, and medical supplies that Kagome thought that they would need packed in to her bag they decided to get back to the village.

"Come on Inu-Yasha we need to get going!" Kagome called to the hanyo as she picked her enormous bag up off the floor. Even though it was filled to the pint of exploding it could still be lifted by one of her arms. _'This thing feels lighter than a feather.'_ She thought as she walked down the stairs to the door, where Inu-Yasha was waiting for her.

"Took ya long enough." Inu-Yasha said in his typically arrogant voice. Kagome just shook her head, not wanting to get in to another argument with him right now.

"Well I suppose that I won't be seeing you for a while now." Mrs. Higurashi said looking at her daughter.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping to be back soon. By then I will have been changed back in to a normal human." she answered before hugging her mother and running out the door toward the well house, her long hair blowing in the strong wind.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to the other hanyo "Take care of her for me." She said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry I will…And I promise I will figure out a way to get her back to normal." He called as he ran after Kagome. The two entered the well house together and jumped from the top step right in to the well.

Back in the Warring States Era they walked as quickly as they could back to the village as it was dark out.

"What took you so long?" Shippo asked running straight at Kagome and leaping in to her arms as the two emerged from the darkened forest just outside the village.

"Sorry we ran in to a little trouble back at my house," she said as she hugged the little kit "Nothing to worry about." Kagome started to go through her bag as she held it in one hand and used the other to search for the promised treat for Shippo. "Here I brought this for you." she said as she handed a candy bar to him.

"YAY Candy!" Shippo exclaimed jumping up and down on the ground.

"You had us worried for a bit." Sango said as she and Miroku, huge bump on his head, walked up to them each holding a torch.

"Sorry we took so long, I had a few more people at home that I had to explain things to, but now we're back and we can get going. I hope that we find a way to change me back in to a human." Kagome said as she turned to leave.

"We can't leave now!" Inu-Yasha half yelled "It's too dark out to travel and I think that we should stay here for the night." he said, not in any rush to get her changed back. Kagome turned around and glared at him. "I mean we don't even know where we should start looking."

"I don't know about you but I don't plan on staying in this form for the rest of my life!" she yelled, wanting to leave right now!

"Why? Is there something wrong with being half demon?" Inu-Yasha questioned, crossing his arms in front of him.

"No but…" she stopped in mid sentence "I just can't stay like this!" she started to yell again.

"Well at least wait till tomorrow and get some rest." Miroku said trying to avoid another fight.

"Maybe we can find out where to go in the morning." Sango suggested in agreement, also not wanting to listen to another fight between the two.

"Fine we'll stay here for the night but we'll leave first thing in the morning okay." Kagome sighed in defeat. She turned and headed in to Kaede's hut.

Well what do you think? Is it any good?

Maru Maru: Thank you soo much for your review and e-mail it inspires me to right when I get reviews like that.

Fiona McKinnon: thanks for the review and don't worry Kagome won't be so hard on Inu-Yasha through the whole story that much I guarantee.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Ya I totally agree with you there I am trying but I just got to create the right time and place for it, and that's proving difficult, maybe in the next chapter I can put a little more fluff in.

Well that's it for now so till next we meet…


	7. Chapter 7 On The Road Again

**Chapter 7: On The Road Again**

Sorry for the long wait, my stupid cardboard box wrapped in expensive tin foil of a computer has been giving me a lot of grief lately and I couldn't get any writing done on my story and on top of that I had to start to write chapters from scratch as I haven't got any more saved to my computer. But other than that everything is just tickety boo…not -- Any hoo I've been reading all of your reviews. I really do appreciate and value your opinions, suggestions, ect it makes me happy to know you enjoy my story. (knock on the door and lawyers walk in with a peace of paper) huh what's this? Oh crud apparently I for got something from my last chapter…(grumble glares at lawyers) fine I don't own Inu-Yasha. Now get! (lawyers leave) (sigh) well now then on with the story yes?

Sure enough the next day the Inu gang set off on their new quest bright and early…

"Hay wait up you two we can't see!" Miroku shouted to the two hanyou ahead of them.

"Oh come on it's not that dark out is it? I can see just fine." Kagome said as she turned and walked backwards facing her friends and slowed down so she was just in front of Sango. Sango looked at her friend and was about to say something but a hand where there shouldn't be stopped her. Sango stopped in mid step and swung around and slapped the monk.

"Pervert!" she yelled, glaring at him through the dark.

"Sorry. I was simply trying to feel my way through the dark when my hand…" he started before another smack.

"Even I know it's not that dark out." Sango stated crossing her arms. Kagome laughed as poor Miroku tried and failed to explain himself and his wandering hands.

"Actually Kagome it is dark out, you can see because your demon eyes let you. If you were still human then you wouldn't be able to see ether." Inu-Yasha said as he waited for them to catch up. Kagome looked at him as she, Sango, and Miroku caught up and they began walking again, this time Sango was riding on Kilala with Miroku holding on the her mane as a way of guidance to keep his hands from wandering like before.

"So what your saying is because I'm part demon I can see better than a human?" she asked. Inu-Yasha nodded his head and crossed his arms in his sleeves.

"You have a lot to learn about being half demon." He stated and looked at the road ahead.

"Well I don't plan on staying this way for long you know." Kagome answered, though she couldn't help but notice the slight sign of disappointment in Inu-Yasha's eyes. _'Why dose he look so disappointed?' _she thought '_But then again it might be kind of neat to learn…' _she looked to the side as she thought it over in her mind '_I mean I don't plan on staying this way but it might be a good idea to learn how to be a hanyou…I mean for now. That doesn't mean I will stay like this.' _She looked back to Inu-Yasha. "Maybe you could tech me a few things then. I mean so I know a little more about this hmmm?"

Inu-Yasha looked over a her an ever so small flicker of joy flashed across his face and he answered her with nothing more than a nod and so they continued on their way leaving it at that.

As the day dragged on Kagome noticed that she was not getting tired as he normally would have been but as they walked in to a beautiful open field she decided that it might be a good time to stop anyway. _'After all it smells soo good here.' _She told herself.

"Why don't we stop for a while?" she said as she looked around.

"Good idea Kagome." Sango said as she sat down in the soft grass "I'm bushed, mabe we shouldn't have gotten up so early in the morning." She added with a sigh.

"Sorry I made you guys get up so early, it's just I wanted to get going so badly." Kagome apologized

"No need to apologize Kagome. We know you just wanted to get moving. I mean who knows what we might find out right?" Miroku said, Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome smiled at her friends understanding and sat down as well. A gentle breeze brining the smell of field flowers to her nose once more as she relaxed.

Inu-Yasha looked at the others and sighed but made no complaint about stopping witch was unusual for him, instead he crossed his arms and looked around the open field they were in. '_Hmmm…this is a good place to start.' _He thought as he lazily gazed around the aria. _'I'll let her rest a little while and then we can get started. Heck this might even be fun.' _

After a short rest Inu-Yasha stood to his feet and signaled Kagome to fallow him. With a quizzical look on her face Kagome did as she was asked, and fallowed him.

"Where are you two going?" Sango asked as she watched them get to their feet.

"Well Kagome wants to learn, so I'm going to teach her…" Inu-Yasha answered, and continued on his way.

"You know if you two wanted to be alone you could have asked." Miroku said with a lecherous grin on his face. Sango promptly gave him his reward for letting his lecherous mind wander. With one quick movement of her hand the monk was off in la la land.

"Why must he always think that way about situations like this?" Sango sighed "never mind we'll wait here." She said waving them on. As Shippo sat beside Miroku knocking on his head as if it were a door. '_He should stop doing this kind of thing, he could become brain damaged if he doesn't.' _the kit thought.

After getting a suitable distance from the others Inu-Yasha stopped, Kagome stopping beside him. He glanced around the field and with a nod of approval he turned to Kagome.

"Well since you haven't been a half demon for very long we'll start out with the basics I guess." He said crossing his arms. "Close your eyes and turn on the spot." He commanded.

"Why?" Kagome asked not understanding why something like that would have anything to do with being a hanyou.

"Do you want to learn or not?" Inu-Yasha asked, getting a bit agitated. Kagome nodded and did as she was asked, still not knowing why she was doing it. "Now stop but don't open your eyes," once again Kagome did as he asked "Now smell the air and tell me what direction the camp is in."

"Alright." Kagome said, now understanding what he was doing. He was trying to teach her how to use her sense of smell to find things she couldn't see. She began smelling the air, trying to pick out her friends sent among all of the other smells in the aria. It was difficult for her to get the direction of her friends.

"There are too many different smells I don't know where they are." Kagome said opening her eyes and looking at Inu-Yasha who sighed. _'Well maybe this wont be as easy as I thought.' _He thought to himself. Heaving another sigh he tried to explain things a little more to her to help her out. With in an hour Kagome was having no problem finding the group.

"That way." She said pointing in the spoken direction. Inu-Yasha nodded positive and began to teach her more things. He told her to find him but he would be moving and she would need to catch him. Easer said than done, even in a wide open field he could keep her guessing as he hid in the longer grass and used his speed to play a game of hide and seek with her.

"Got cha!" Kagome shouted as she lept forwards in to some long grass only to find it empty. "Oh come on this isn't fair Inu-Yasha. Slow down!" she yelled.

"What co can't catch me?" he asked in a cocky voice as he stood up and grinned at her. Kagome huffed and made a mad dash at him.

"I'll catch you all right." She yelled as he turned and ran in the other direction. He could easily out run her but he held back and ran just out of her reach.

"Come on, I thought you said you were going to catch me?" Inu-Yasha taunted picking up speed to keep out of her range as she pushed harder to catch him. "Really is that the best you got?" he continued. Kagome gave a snort and poured on more speed trying harder and harder to catch Inu-Yasha who always remained just out of her reach.

'_Damn she's pretty fast for a beginner…' _Inu-Yasha thought as he ran faster and faster to keep away from Kagome.

Back at the camp Sango looked around the aria, Kilala sitting on her shoulder. They had set up a small fire as it was quickly becoming night.

"I wonder if we should go looking for them?" Shippo asked as he looked up at Sango from where he sat on the ground.

"I'm sure they are just fine Shippo, they are just training." Sango said looking at the kit.

"Ya but they've been gone for a really long time. What if something happened to them?" he asked.

"I'm doubtful that anything has happened to them Shippo. If a demon attacked them we would have sensed its aura." Miroku said having come back from la la land a short while earlier. Just then Inu-Yasha ran out of the field in a blur of red and silver. He blew past the group at full tilt, blowing Shippo off of his feet as he past. Not even a second later Kagome flew out of the blue and landed on top of the speeding hanyou causing them both to go in to an uncontrolled tumble. The two came to a stop with Inu-Yasha on the bottom with Kagome straddling him.

"I caught you!" She shouted triumphantly laughing as she threw her hands in the air and began to celebrate her victory. A voice cleared behind her and she looked over to see Miroku with his typical lecherous smirk on his face as he said,

"Now, now you two that is not something to be doing in front of young eyes." He commented his smile ever widening as he watched on.

Kagome looked down and saw how they had landed. She instantly felt her cheeks burn and rocketed off of Inu-Yasha, who was also doing a fairly good impression of a tomato. Sango heaved a sigh and whacked the monk up side the head.

"Must you always think that way Miroku?" she asked as she glared at him.

"Sorry I'm afraid it's a hard habit to break." He replied as he rubbed his abused head.

Shippo glanced around at Sango, Miroku and the two embarrassed looking hanyou with a confused look on his face and asked,

"Why what is wrong with playing tag?" he looked at Kilala "Did I miss something here?" the cat simply mew'ed in response.

Well that's it for now, and once again sorry for the wait. I'll try to get a little faster in the progress department. Any hoo see ya later.


End file.
